callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M67 Grenade
The M67 fragmentation grenade is a small hand-held anti-personnel weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was designed to be thrown, and then explode after a short amount of time. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The fragmentation grenade can be used in several situations; learning how to effectively arc, bounce, and/or cook a grenade can make a player highly lethal (especially with the Frag x3 perk). In the game, the grenade functions like a concussion grenade (It emits no fragments, it only relies on explosive power) this has been done to balance the weapon. The fragmentation grenade will usually kill the player if they see the Grenade indicator. If the player cooks the grenade long enough it will explode in the air when thrown; this can catch targets off-guard and gives them no time to react before the grenade detonates. Experienced players know the "hotspots" (where players are most likely to frequent) of each map and will utilize this knowledge accordingly. If aimed properly, throwing the grenade up in the air will cause it to land on the path where enemies are still sprinting to gain a field advantage. This tactic could possibly end up in multiple kills, sometimes eviscerating two or even three opponents, giving the player's team an early UAV. It usually pays off not to be the person in front running for front lines. This tactic can be used in conjunction with the perks Frag x3 and Sonic Boom and is known as grenade mortaring. This tactic could also be used to lob fragmentation grenades toward a defended objective or a group of red dots, although experienced players will usually refrain from this tactic and use their fragmentation grenade more efficiently. In the campaign, the player spawns with four grenades and can find M67s in grenade bags dropped by some enemies. File:grenprimed_4.png|Throwing a frag File:grenthrown_4.png|An unused frag File:M67_grenade_col.png|The M67's texture sheet Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant is very similar to the console version. It can be cooked by holding the button down, but only for four seconds. File:grenade_ds.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Known in-game as the M2 Fragmentation grenade, the M67 grenade returns as the only fragmentation grenade, but this time it is in the Equipment category, which means the player can replace it with another weapon that is in the Equipment category. Players are now limited to a single fragmentation grenade per life in multiplayer. However, if the player has equipped the Scavenger Perk, they can get multiple fragmentation grenades. Infinity Ward has stated that new physics will be added to grenades to make them react to the environment more realistically (rolling them down a hill, for instance). Fragmentation grenades are useful for assaulting corridors and small, enclosed areas as players can bounce them into the desired location to kill enemy personnel or destroy equipment. Due to its smaller range and somewhat "nerfed" damage, it is recommended the player throws as far as he can and let it roll to its target. 04_Frag_Grenades.png|4 Frag Grenades in Just Like Old Times M67_Fragmentation_Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade Box in "S.S.D.D." Call of Duty: Black Ops The M67 Fragmentation Grenade returns in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops with an updated kill icon in the bottom left corner. It takes 0.6 seconds to prepare with a 3.5 second fuse. 15 direct damage on impact with 200 - 75 damage and a five meter lethal blast radius. When a grenade is thrown back, and as soon as it is released by the player it becomes his own, therefore even if the grenade is within lethal range when it detonates, it will be counted as a suicide. This is useful when around multiple team-mates, denying the enemy team kills, which is especially useful in games like TDM. Even better would be if a player has Flak Jacket Pro and throws back a grenade with a fuse reset to 2.5 seconds, which not only keeps the player and his teammates alive, but also gives him a fair chance at getting a kill with the grenade. Fragcreate.png|The fragmentation grenade in Create-A-Class 2.0. FragInFlight.jpg|An M67 in flight. Zombies The M67 also appears in Zombies, being the standard grenade for all players in Black Ops, replacing the Stielhandgranate from World at War. Each player starts the game with two grenades and receives an additional two grenades every subsequent round. However, the player cannot carry more than four M67s at a time. On Kino der Toten, "Five", and Ascension, Frags can be bought off the wall for 250 points. Buying them resupplies the players stock to the maximum of four grenades. Locations *'Kino der Toten' - In the Pack-a-Punch room, on the wall to the left of projector. *'"Five"' - In the room across from the Testing Room. *'Ascension' - To the right of Lunar Lander D (Д), across from PhD Flopper. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M67 grenade is seen again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''as the standard issued grenade. Trivia *There is a mistake in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; when the player runs out of grenades, a notification appears saying "No M2 Frag Grenade Ammo Available" when the grenades used are M67s. *When using the Riot Shield, a well timed melee will bounce the grenade back. If it kills an enemy, it will count as a Throwback kill. *A Direct Impact kill with a thrown back grenade does not count as a Throwback kill. *Although difficult to preform, having the Pentagon Thief take your last weapon and then next Theif round having him take your "nothing", you will be equipped with a grenade "weapon". In third person you readily have a grenade primed and grenade throwing time is faster. The grenade can oddly be stuck in the Pack-a-Punch machine, freezing the game in the process. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies mode, grenades actually do damage upon a direct impact with a zombie. This can be seen when an Insta-Kill is active. Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Modern Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives